Altsin Awendeh
Altsin Awendeh to złodziej z miasta Ponkee-Laa. Jego zwierzchnikiem jest Cetron-ben-Goron, przywódca jednej z najsprawniejszych złodziejskich grup w mieście. Altsin pracuje niezależnie, głównie na zlecenie Cetrona, przestrzega jednak zasad Ligii Czapki - stowarzyszenia zrzeszającego miejscowych przestępców. Wygląd i charakter Altsin Awendeh jest około dwudziestopięcioletnim mężczyzną, mierzącym sześć stóp wzrostu. Prawdopodobnie jest sierotą; jego pochodzenie nie jest znane. Mówi z portowym akcentem, charakterystycznym dla mieszkańców Niskiego Miasta. Podczas kilkuletniej tułaczki poza granicami Ponkee-Laa zaczął nosić zarost. Cetron twierdzi, że Altsin jest jednym ze zdolniejszych i bystrzejszych złodziei w mieście. Uparty i impulsywny, przez co często ściąga na siebie kłopoty. Szybko popada w gniew (odczuwany jako lód płynący w żyłach), jednak potrafi nad nim panować, skutecznie działając w skrajnych sytuacjach. Altsin cechuje się poczuciem humoru, pogodą ducha, i wyjątkowo, jak na przestępcę, honorowym postępowaniem. Złodziej, choć sam pozbawiony talentu magicznego, potrafi wyczuć magiczną aktywność. Objawia się to swędzeniem między łopatkami. Historia O przeszłości Altsina niewiele wiadomo. Cetron utrzymuje, że chłopak przypłynął do portowego miasta Ponkee-Laa jedną z barek kursujących w górę rzeki. Dzieciństwo spędził na ulicach miasta, każdego dnia walcząc o przetrwanie. Mając około jedenastu lat, Altsin próbował okraść Cetrona. Cetron przygarnął sierotę pod swoje skrzydła. Zapewnił mu wykształcenie: z wiedzy ogólnej oraz złodziejskiego fachu. Teoretycznie Altsin jest mathriartystą. Nigdy jednak nie przykładał się do zajęć z teologii; nie poświęcał też wielu myśli bogom. Niedługo po tym, jak trafił pod kuratelę Cetrona, założył się z kolegami z gildii, że ukradnie coś w D’Artweenie, dzielnicy magów Ponkee Laa. Próba kradzieży zakończyła się fiaskiem, kiedy zaklęcia chroniące dom czarownicy Zorstean-wal-Laweb, spowodowały u niego atak padaczki. Na jego szczęście, czarownica znała Cetrona i oszczędziła chłopca. W ramach kary, Altsin przez pół roku był jej służącym. Między tą dwójką wywiązała się przyjaźń. Zorstean traktuje Altsina jak syna. Od czasu spotkania z Cetronem, Altsin prowadził życie zwykłego rzezimieszka z wielkiego, portowego miasta. Żyjąc chwilą, nie zaprzątał sobie głowy przyszłością. Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza. Wschód – Zachód Światło na klindze miecza Skacowany Altsin budzi się na molo po pijackiej nocy z nesbordskimi piratami. Odnajdują go ludzie Cetrona, którzy mają dla niego nowe zlecenie od szefa. Okazuje się, że Świątynia boga Reagwyra traci swoją najcenniejszą relikwię – Dengothaag, Miecz Pana Bitew. Deargon Kanewos, Wielki Skarbnik Świątyni Miecza, poprzez wzgląd na swoją dawną przyjaźń z Cetronem, postanawia poprosić gildię złodziejską o pomoc w odnalezieniu olbrzymiego, boskiego oręża. Jednym z ludzi Cetrona pracujących nad tą zagadką ma być Altsin. Złodziej podchodzi do cudów dokonywanych przez miecz ze sporą rezerwą. Samą kradzież traktuje poważnie, wiedząc, że Świątynia Reagwyra to jedna z potęg w Ponkee Laa, która nie cofnie się przed niczym, by odzyskać relikwię. Kapłani są pewni, że miecz wciąż znajduje się w mieście, co członkom gildii wydaje się zbyt daleko idącym założeniem. Altsin rozpoczyna śledztwo od wizyty u Zorstean, by pomogła mu wykryć niecodzienną aktywność magiczną związaną z kradzieżą artefaktu. Zaprzyjaźniona czarownica sugeruje złodziejowi, że kapłan nie zdradził im wszystkiego o tej sprawie. Niemożliwe jest bowiem ustalenie czy miecz jest wciąż w mieście czy poza nim. Altsinowi nie pozostaje nic innego jak udać się do świątyni Reagwyra, by odkryć w jaki sposób świętokradcom udało się wynieść ogromny miecz z podziemi. Na miejscu spotyka drugiego włamywacza, seehijską dziewczynę, która twierdzi, że ma miecz i go odda, jeżeli Altsin pomoże jej dostać się do świątynnych lochów. Oboje podsłuchują jak trójka najpotężniejszych kapłanów przyznaje, że skradziona relikwia to kopia, a prawdziwy miecz jest wciąż na swoim miejscu. Złodziej niechętnie przystaje na propozycję seehijskiej wiedźmy, wiedząc, że sprawa coraz bardziej się komplikuje i zwłoka działa na niekorzyść gildii. Najgłębsze podziemia świątyni, oprócz pułapek i aurawirów, skrywają Dengothaaga, miecz boga Reagwyra. Złodziej, kierowany ciekawością, dotyka klingi, raniąc się w dłoń. Rana nie goi się, a krew spływa w kierunku ostrza. Okazuje się bowiem, że oręż jest narzędziem kaźni, a obecnie ofiarą jest matka towarzyszki Altsina. Półżywa kobieta opowiada, że kapłani Pana Bitew skazują uprowadzonych ludzi na powolną śmierć, wieszając ich na klindze miecza. Miecz wchłania dusze umierających ofiar, dzięki czemu relikwia dokonuje cudów. Praktyki kapłanów wywołują w złodzieju wstręt i gniew. Starsza ze Seehijek prosi swoją córkę o szybką śmierć, która ukróci jej męki. Altsin oferuje kobietom truciznę. Ofiara kapłanów odwdzięcza się radą – by zagoić ranę, Altsin musi dotknąć rękojeści miecza. Aonel, młodsza z Seehijek, nie jest w stanie zabić matki. Rozgniewany zwłoką i bezradnością dziewczyny, Altsin bierze na siebie ten przykry obowiązek, czym zapewnia sobie jej dług wdzięczności. Litość nad złamaną Aonel bierze jednak górę nad złością. Altsin i Aonel, w akcie zemsty, prowadzą trzech kapłanów w pułapkę, urządzając im krwawą łaźnię w lochach. Sakiewka pełna węży Gdy Sanwes, jeden z ludzi Cetrona, wpada w poważny zatarg z Deranysem Flenwasem, szefem gildii rzeźników, Altsinowi przypada w zadaniu eskortować go poza granice Ponkee Laa. Sanwes stawia opór, bowiem okazuje się, że przegrał sporą sumę w kości i wisi komuś przysługę. Ma być nią dostarczenie pewnych dokumentów do Pofeery, bogatej dzielnicy Wysokiego Miasta. Zadanie wydaje się proste, więc Altsin godzi się pomóc koledze za pięć cesarskich orgów. Gdy dwójka włamywaczy dociera na miejsce, które okazuje się być domem hrabiego Terleacha, jednego z najpotężniejszych arystokratów w mieście, wpadają w pułapkę. Sanwes ginie z rąk blondwłosego szermierza i ochroniarzy hrabiego, którzy masakrują jego zwłoki. Altsin, rażony rykoszetem zatrutego bełtu z kuszy, wpada do rzeki. Znaleziony przez ludzi Cetrona, dochodzi do siebie w lokum szefa. Cetron jest wściekły; kategorycznie zakazał swoim ludziom pokazywać się w Wysokim Mieście, gdyż ingerencja w rozgrywki między członkami Rady Miasta jest zbyt niebezpieczna dla interesów gildii. Tłumaczy Altsinowi, że dokumenty Sanwesa dyskredytowaly hrabiego Terleacha. Gdyby ujrzały światło dzienne, w Ponkee Laa zaczęłaby się bezwzględna walka o władzę. Cetron szybko konkluduje, ze za intryga stoi blondwłosy zabójca Sanwesa, Ewennet-sek-Gres, po czym ponownie daje do zrozumienia Altsinowi, by trzymał się z dala od Wysokiego Miasta i nie próbował się mścić. Altsin gryzie się sam ze sobą. Wie, ze Cetron ma rację i Sanwes był głupcem. Stwierdza jednak, że jego towarzysz nie zasłużył na taką śmierć. Altsina rozjusza fakt, że szlachta z Wysokiego Miasta, głodna władzy i pieniądza, ma za nic ludzkie życie. Planuje zemstę. Rozpoczyna od wizyty u Jawyndera, miejscowego jasnowidza, mieszkającego na odosobnionej wysepce na środku rzeki Elharan. Jawynder zdradza mu informacje na temat barona sek-Gresa, nie omieszkając stwierdzić, że zemsta to głupi pomysł. Altsin nie ma jednak zamiaru się wycofać. Wpada na pomysł, by odwiedzić baronową Lewender, kochankę Sanwesa, w nadziei, że ta naprowadzi go na jakiś trop. Złodziej, w przebraniu szlachcica, udaje się do Klaweli, jednej z dzielnic bogaczy. Baronowa, starająca się zachować neutralność polityczną, początkowo bierze go za wysłannika któregoś ze stronnictw. Po jakimś czasie, Altsina demaskuje jednak jego akcent, typowy dla mieszkańca Niskiego Miasta. Przyznaje więc baronowej, że znał Sanwesa. Darwenia jest chętna pomóc Altsinowi w zemście. Boi się, że hrabia połączy ją z jego niedoszłym zabójcą, zwłaszcza, że miesiąc wcześniej poznała Sanwesa z Ewennetem-sek-Gresem. Oboje postanawiają ujawnić udział Ewenneta w zamachu na hrabiego. Darwenia Lewender chce jednak wiedzieć, czym kieruje się Altsin. Chłopak stwierdza, że chodzi o zemstę. Dla siebie zachowuje jednak to, że jego złodziejski honor zobowiązuje go do pomszczenia druha z ulicy, który został brutalnie zamordowany przez kaprysy i intrygi arystokracji. Na drugi dzień, czekając na kontakt od baronowej, Altsin wciąż bije się z myślami. Wie, że to, że przeżył wizytę w Klaweli jest niczym więcej niż łutem szczęścia. Stawia jednak na swoim i zamierza kontynuować to, co zaczął. Hrabia Bendoret Terleach zleca baronowej organizację przyjęcia w jego rezydencji w Auserii. Mają się znaleźć wszyscy najpotężniejsi arystokraci miasta. Baronowa i złodziej dochodzą do wniosku, że na przyjęciu przekażą hrabiemu sakiewkę, która będzie dowodem na winę sek-Gresa. Altsin ma się pojawić na balu w przebraniu Aerwesa Klanna, ar-mittarskiego kapitana statku “Śledź”. Portowy akcent ma uwiarygodnić jego wizerunek. Na samym przyjęciu, Altsin trzyma się z boku, starając nie rzucać się w oczy. Obserwuje barona Ewenneta. Sek-Gres jest najpopularniejszą osobą w gronie arystokratów, zaszczycając rozmową większość zebranych na sali balowej. Do Altsina podchodzi Ferles-gur-Dores, przeciwnik polityczny rodu Wesserynów oraz sek-Gresa. Zaczynają rozmowę, ale przerywa nie kto inny a baron sek-Gres. Arystokraci wymieniają się złośliwościami na oczach skonfundowanego Altsina. Sek-Gres w końcu zwraca uwagę na kapitana statku. Zaczyna pozornie niewinną rozmowę o religii. Altsin wpada w pułapkę barona; jego odpowiedź na pytanie o kapłanów Reagwyra zostaje użyta przeciwko niemu. Baron, na oczach świadków, zarzuca mu, że obraził mieszkańców Ponkee-Laa, wyznawców i kapłanów Reagwyra jak i samego boga. Zamieszaniem interesuje się sam hrabia Terleach. Słysząc, że kapitan obraża Pana Bitew, zarządza pojedynek między baronem a złodziejem. Jeden z nich ma zginąć. Pojedynek jest ustawiony. Altsin zdaje sobie sprawę, że stał się dokładnie tym, czym Sanwes - nic nie znaczącym pionkiem w rozgrywkach arystokracji. Baronowi, jako szlachetnie urodzonemu, przysługuje pancerz. Broń, która dostają - pałasz i lewak - jest odpowiednio stępiona, tak, by kolczuga barona ochroniła go przed śmiertelnym ciosem. Altsin wie, że jest przegrany. Nie zamierza się jednak poddać. Ewennet nie ma pojęcia kim dokładnie jest Altsin - portowym rzezimieszkiem, który nie ma zamiaru grać czysto. Złodziej postanawia to wykorzystać i poranić szlachcica przed tym, jak ten go zabije. Gdy Altsin wyprowadza zdradziecki cios trafiając barona, Ewennet odpowiada z zacięciem godnym najlepszego szermierza w mieście. Altsin, raniony, pada na ziemię. Gdy szermierz unosi klingę, złodziej doznaje wizji. Jest wojownikiem opętanym morderczym szałem, brodzi we krwi i bezlitośnie zabija wrogów w wojennej pożodze. Wizja się kończy. Altsin stoi nad śmiertelnie ranionym baronem. Słyszy zrozpaczony krzyk baronowej Lewender; od początku była wspólniczką i kochanką szlachcica. Złodziej wychodzi zwycięsko z pojedynku. Hrabia Terleach zabiera chłopaka do swoich komnat. Mówi Altsinowi, że doskonale wiedział o spisku Darwenii i Ewenneta. Altsin jest dla niego niewygodnym świadkiem, którego należałoby usunąć. Hrabia postanawia dać jednak chłopakowi ultimatum. Jako gorliwy wyznawca Reagwyra, którego Miecz niegdyś go uzdrowił, upatruje się działań boga wojowników w wygranej złodzieja. Daruje mu życie, pod warunkiem, że ten opuści miasto na zawsze. Altsin ma być martwy dla mieszkańców Ponkee-Laa. Złodzieja jednak martwi bardziej przerażająca wizja jakiej doznał podczas walki z baronem. Objęcia miasta Altsin pozostaje na wygnaniu pięć lat. Podczas tego czasu para się różnymi zawodami: marynarza, skryby, nauczyciela. W żadnym miejscu nie zabawia jednak dłużej. Zawody i miejsca zmienia co parę miesięcy. Od czasu pojedynku z baronem, doświadcza wizji niemal każdej nocy. Altsin krzyczy przez sen, widząc brutalne sceny, pełne krwi, przemocy i wojny. Jego świadomość w snach jest świadomością morderczego wojownika. Złodziej nazywa go Demonem. Koszmary utrudniają mu funkcjonowanie wśród ludzi, którzy biorą go za opętanego. Złodziej postanawia wrócić do domu, do Ponkee-Laa. Trzyma się desperackiej nadziei, że Cetron i Zorstean, którzy traktowali go jak przybranego syna, pomogą z kłopotliwym gościem. Zatrzymuje się w Banlearze, dzielnicy biedoty. W oczy rzuca mu się niecodzienny patrol straży miejskiej. Czwórce strażników przewodzi dwóch młodych arystokratów, ubranych w czernie, z zawieszonymi przez plecy półtorakami. Altsin wyczuwa również rodzaj jakiejś magicznej aury wokół tej dwójki. Ludzie zebrani na ulicy ze strachem ustępują im drogi. Złodziej przygląda się z trwogą, jak młodzieńcy znęcają się nad rodziną żebraków, wyrzucając ich poza bramę miasta. Ponkee-Laa zmieniło się podczas jego nieobecności. Altsin dociera do portowej części miasta. Gdy czeka na Cetrona przed jego kamienicą popijając wino, doświadcza wizji. Demon przygotowuje się do zasadzki, mającej przynieść mu zwycięstwo w bitwie. Złodziej odzyskuje świadomość. Jest przerażony. To pierwsza wizja, która przytrafiła mu się na jawie. Przerywa rozmyślania i rusza za Cetronem wychodzącym w stronę portu. Na widok Altsina, jego dawny opiekun wzywa swoich ludzi. Traktuje go chłodno, z jawną nieufnością. Postanawia się jednak podzielić z Altsinem informacjami o obecnej sytuacji w mieście. Hrabia Benrodet Terleach przejął władzę w Ponkee-Laa i zburzył panujący dotychczas porządek. Ogłosił wojnę z występkiem w mieście, wydając na nią mnóstwo złota. Robi czystki, żaden przestępca i żadna prostytutka nie mogą się czuć bezpiecznie. Egzekucje bez procesów są na porządku dziennym. Hrabia wyznaje również zasadę silnego społeczeństwa, wyrzucając za bramy miasta każdego żebraka, kalekę i chorego. Czystka dotknęła również dzielnicę czarowników korzystających z nieaspektowanej magii, D’Artweenę. Ludzie będący zbrojnym ramieniem Terleacha, tak zwani Prawi, to młodzieńcy z półtorakami, których wcześniej widział Altsin. Mówi Altsinowi, że Prawi są nie do pokonania, cechują się nadludzkimi zdolnościami w walce. To wszystko dzieje się z imieniem boga Reagwyra na ustach. Wpływy Ligii Czapki słabną, Jej anwalar, Gryghas, nie interweniuje w sytuację w mieście. Altsin wnioskuje, że Cetron szykuje się na porachunki z obecnym przywódcą Ligii, by przejąć władzę nad półświatkiem Ponkee-Laa. Altsin pojmuje, że w obecnej sytuacji ani Zorstean ani Cetron mu nie pomogą. Altsin budzi się z koszmaru, w którym Demon pali miasto, czując pogardę dla rodzaju ludzkiego. Złodziej wychodzi na zewnątrz zajazdu, w którym wynajmuje pokój. Wpada w ręce ludzi Gryghasa, którzy od razu go rozpoznają i zaczynają bić, łamiąc mu żebra. Ich herszt, Hunder, przekazuje Altsinowi propozycję od anwalara - jako iż Cetron ufa chłopakowi, ten ma mu podać truciznę za zapłatą pięciuset cesarskich. Altsin wykorzystuje ukryty sztylet. Zdobywając przewagę nad zbirami, mówi, że Gryghas oferuje za mało i by wrócili z lepszą propozycją. Altsin udaje się do Warzelni, starej, meekhańskiej dzielnicy portowej pełnej opustoszałych magazynów, robiących anwalarowi Ligii za kryjówkę. Zauważa, że złamania odniesione poprzedniego wieczoru zagoiły się nadzywczaj szybko. Złodziej obserwuje miejsce. Po zabezpieczeniach okolicy wnioskuje, iż przywódca Ligii czuje się zbyt pewnie i z pewnością jest w zmowię z hrabią Terleachem. Postanawia udać się o anwalara osobiście. Jest ubrany w czerwony płaszcz. Gdy staje przed obliczem Gryghasa, składa mu własną propozycję. Podbija cenę za śmierć Cetrona do dwóch tysięcy oraz mówi Gryghasowi, iż Gruby szykuje się do ataku na Warzelnię. Ma mieć sporą przewagę, ponieważ rzekomo rozpuszcza plotki o współpracy anwalara z hrabią. W rozmowę dwóch przestępców wtrąca się obcy, który okazuje się być jednym z Prawych. Altsin ponownie zauważa magiczną aurę wokół osobnika. Moc bijąca od Prawego budzi wspomnienia Demona; złodziej ponownie doświadcza wizji na jawie. Nie umyka to uwadze wojownikowi hrabiego, który wyczuwa, że Altsin jest opętany. Przerywa im alarm - Warzelnia jest atakowana przez ludzi Cetrona. Prawy i Gryghas są spokojni twierdząc, że zanim Gruby zorientuje się w którym magazynie przebywa anwalar, ich ludzie zyskają znaczną przewagę. Altsin rzuca płaszcz do ognia, który zaczyna jasno płonąć. Informuje ich, że płaszcz był znakiem dla Cetrona, który dzięki temu doskonale wie, gdzie szukać Gryghasa. Złodziej atakuje anwalara. Czuje, że nie jest sobą. Zyskuje nadludzką siłę, która pozwala złapać mu ostrze miecza gołą dłonią. Bestialsko morduje Prawego. Traci przytomność. Budzi się na pokładzie ciężkiej barki, którą Cetron wpłynął do Warzelni. Były szef chwali go za zmyślny sposób pozbycia się Gryghasa. Liga Czapki ma nowego anwalara. W nagrodę Cetron daje niegdysiejszemu podopiecznemu pięćset cesarskich. Złodziej ma nadzieję przeznaczyć te pieniądze na pozbycie się demona z głowy. Rozstają się; Altsin nie ma zamiaru brać udziału w wojnie swojego byłego patrona. Rzeka wspomnień Altsin budzi się w wynajętym lokum. Minął miesiąc od wydarzeń w Warzelni. Od tego czasu koszmary ustąpiły, jednak złodziej doświadcza innych niepokojących objawów. Nie pamięta nocy. W ciągu dnia traci świadomość na krótkie chwile. Postanawia się udać do Jawyndera. Jasnowidz rozpoczyna rozmowę od komentarza na temat wydarzeń w Warzelni. Altsin z irytacją przerywa starcowi, mówiąc, że ma własne kłopoty. Jawynder stwierdza, że ze złodziejem jest coś dziwnego - nie wyczuwa go w żaden sposób, choć przed paroma laty był to w stanie zrobić. Altsin pęka i wyznaje mu wszystko co wydarzyło się od pamiętnego pojedynku z baronem. Jawynder mówi, że nie wie co jest złodziejowi. By to odkryć, udają się na łodzi w górę rzeki. Altsin zauważa jednak, że starzec się boi. Mężczyźni dopływają do miejsca gdzie Elharan jest najbardziej zdradziecka. Jawynder bezceremonialnie wrzuca Altsina do rzeki. Mówi mu, że czeka go test. Umrze, jeżeli rzeka uzna go za coś niebezpiecznego i plugawego. Jeżeli przeżyje, ma się z nim spotkać na jednej z bagiennych wysepek. Złodziej walczy z silnym nurtem, bezskutecznie. Zanurza się w rzece i wspomnieniach Demona. Demon, w niejasnych wizjach, okazuje się być człowiekiem, naczyniem jednego z bogów podczas Wojen Bogów. Wydaje się, że kiedyś miał normalne życie, ale nieustająca wojna i boskie Objęcie doprowadzily go do szaleństwa. Altsin walczy z rzeką. Po serii wizji, udaje mu się wypłynąć na powierzchnię i dotrzeć do Jawyndera. Pyta jasnowidza co mu jest. Niespodziewanie, starzec atakuje złodzieja. Młodszy mężczyzna szybko zdobywa przewagę. Zszokowany, pyta jasnowidza co to miało znaczyć. Ten jest zagadkowy. Mówi mu jedynie, żeby uciekał z Ponkee-Laa. Kąpiel Altsina odbiła się w Mocy i zainteresowała hrabiego. Wysłał wszystkie swoje siły by zniszczyć Cetrona i Ligę Czapki, ale tak naprawdę interesuje go właśnie Altsin. Złodziej, niewiele myśląc, zostawia pobitego Jawyndera. Wraca do miasta. Do swojej dzielnicy, Muhreyi, przybywa zbyt późno, by kogokolwiek ostrzec. Okazuje się, że ludzie hrabiego Terleacha już tam są, upewniając się, że w tej części miasta zapalacze lamp nie wykonają swoich obowiązków dzisiejszej nocy. Altsin wdaje się w bójkę z dwójką ludzi hrabiego; jeden z nich jest magiem. Złodziej przenosi się w miejsce prawdziwej walki - na dachy kamienic Muhreyi. Czuje, że Demon w jego umyśle raduje się na perspektywę nadchodzącej bitwy. Okazuje się, że hrabia, oprócz Prawych, wynajął bandę magów bojowych. Skrytobójcy Cetrona nie ustępują im jednak pola. Altsin, skacząc z dachu na dach, napotyka się na dwa trupy Prawych. Ślady na ich ciele sugerują, że zostali zabici przez wyjątkowo utalentowanego zabójcę. Altsin ma jednak wątpliwości czy to naprawdę ktoś od Cetrona, nigdy bowiem nie słyszał, by w Ponkee-Laa przebywali podobni profesjonaliści. Jego uwagę zwraca kilka cieni, biegnących po sąsiednim dachu. Są to skrytobójcy Grubego, którzy stają na przeciwko nowoprzybyłym Prawym. Złodziej z trwogą obserwuje młodych mężczyzn, którzy walczą z nienaturalną synchronizacją, niczym opętani przez jakieś mroczne siły. Widząc jak mordują portowych rzezimieszków, Altsin rzuca na Prawych. Poddaje się sile Demona, zabijając jednego z nich. Po chwili, Altsin wyczuwa, że sześciu innych Prawych już go wyczuło i biegnie w jego kierunku. Niewiele myśląc, ucieka. Skacze na bruk i biegnie w stronę molo na Elharan, wciąż będąc ściganym przez opętanych wojowników. Ma nadzieję ich zabić i tym samym dać Cetronowi oraz Lidze szansę. Molo jest za wąskie, Prawi są zmuszeni walczyć z Altsinem pojedynczo. Naprzeciw złodziejowi wychodzi młodzik. Altsin paruje jego ciosy; nie sili się na kontratak. Nagle pozostałych przeciwników atakuje nieznajomy mężczyzna. Zabójca, ubrany w luźne szaty w piaskowych kolorach, bez większego trudu pozbywa się najlepszych ludzi hrabiego. Złodziej i zabójca zostają sami. Młodzieniec informuje go, że szukali Altsina. Na Altsinie nie robi to wrażenia. Stwierdza na głos, że jego kąpiel w rzece przyciągnęła różne szumowiny do miasta. Wojownik rzuca się na niego, a złodziej odpowiada kontratakiem. Czuje w sobie obecność Demona, który pragnie zabić przeciwnika. Z trudem powstrzymuje się przed obecnością potęznego bytu, starając się nie poddać jego żądzom. Odpycha od siebie chłopaka i wskakuje do wody. Spogląda na wojownika, ten ma zupełnie obojętny wyraz twarzy. Zza jego pleców wyłania się czarnowłosa, szczupła dziewczyna. Wskazuje palcem na złodzieja, ale zabójca kręci głową. Altsin rozumie, że chłopak nie potrafi pływać. Gdy jednak wzrok złodzieja pada na młodą kobietę, Demon znów się odzywa, czując niewypowiedzianie silną nienawiść i wściekłość. Altsin zanurza się w wodzie, nie chcąc pozwolić na to, by wziął nad nim górę. Znów ma wizje. Z wody, na pokład łódki, wyciąga go Jawynder. Podpływają łodzią do molo, na którym wciąż stoi dziewczyna i jej wojownik. Czarnowłosa twierdzi, że zna starca. Mówi mu, żeby oddał jej Altsina. Ten czuje ukłucie między łopatkami; nieznajoma używa potężnej Mocy. Jasnowidz przerywa popis jej sił, drwiąc, że na rzece nie ma z nim szans. Grozi przybyszom, że zatopi ich i miasto jeżeli nie ustąpią. Altsin patrzy na bezradnego wojownika, po czym prosi Jawyndera, by dał spokój jego niedoszłemu zabójcy. Jawynder śmieje się, po czym rozkazuje parze opuścić miasto. Mówi, że mają czas do świtu, inaczej spełni swoje groźby. Jawynder gości złodzieja w swoim lepiance na wyspie. Liga Czapki wygrała. Wszyscy Prawi nie żyją. Altsin pyta się, kim jest jasnowidz. Ten odpowiada, że jest rzeką. Złodziej pojmuje, że starzec to awenderi Elharan, boskiej Dobrej Rzeki. Dziwi się, że był w stanie pokonać boskie naczynie. Jawynder mówi, że nie spodziewał się niczego innego po Panu Bitew. Bożek mówi mu, że “Demon” zamieszkujący ciało złodzieja to nikt inny jak jedna z części duszy boga Reagwyra. Gdy złodziej wtarł swoją krew w rękojeść Miecza sześć lat wcześniej, stał się naczyniem dla boskiego bytu. Okazuje się, ze Dengothaag to nie broń, ale brama między królestwem Pana Bitew a ich światem. W czasie Wojen Bogów naczynia Reagwyra w ten sposób łączyły się ze swoim bogiem. Mrok odciął jednak to połączenie i oręż stał się więzieniem dla Bitewnej Pięści, przeklętego kawałka duszy Reagwyra, szaleńca, który utopił pół kontynentu we krwi. Zapomniano o tym, a praktyki kapłanów wypaczyły naturę Boskiego Miecza, traktując go jako narzędzie kaźni. Altsin, nieświadomie wykonując rytuał, wpuścił Bitewną Pięść do swojego ciała, a na świat demony z Mroku i tym samym zagładę. Altsina to nie rusza; stwierdza, że apokalipsa przyszłaby wcześniej lub później. Interesuje go jak pozbyć się Bitewnej Pięści z głowy. Starzec odpowiada, że to niemożliwe i jedynym rozwiązaniem jest ucieczka oraz wewnętrzna walka z boskim bytem. Prędzej czy później Objęcie i tak nastąpi. Złodziej jednak nie ma zamiaru się tak łatwo poddać. Prędzej umrze niż da się Objąć. Decyduje się upomnieć o stary dług, który zaciągnęła u niego pewna seehijska wiedźma. Pamięć wszystkich słów. Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza ''Część I: Stukot kości Altsin dociera do Kamany, największego miasta na Amonerii. Przebywa nowicjacie zakonu Wielkiej Matki. Koszmary i chwilowe utraty świadomości zniknęły. Ustępują nagłym uczuciom i myślom, których Altsin nie rozpoznaje jako swoich. Stara się przed nimi uciekać za każdym razem, gdy czuje obecność Bitewnej Pięści. Martwi się jednak, że to droga do szaleństwa. Pewnej nocy, z polecenia przeora zakonu, Altsin wraz z dwójką braci, Domahem i Naywirem, idzie rozdać jedzenie biedocie na ulicach Kamany. Mnisi znajdują młodą, pobitą do nieprzytomności dziewczynę. Ku ich przerażeniu, okazuje się ona Seehijką. Na Amonerii istnieje kruchy sojusz między rdzennymi mieszkańcami wyspy a ludnością napływową zamieszkującą Kamanę. Seehijczycy znani są z krwawych zemst rodowych. By zapobiec niechcianym plotkom i ich przykrym konsekwencjom, zabierają dziewczynę do klasztoru, powierzając pod opiekę przeora Enroha. Następnego dnia, złodziej ma spotkać się z tutejszym przywódcą Ligii Czapki, Severem Rają. Raja, za odpowiednią zapłatą, miał odnaleźć poszukiwaną przez Altsina Aonel. Raja przekazuje mu wieści od Cetrona. Okazuje się, że porażka hrabiego Terleacha trwała krótko. Dzięki sojuszowi ze Świątynią Miecza, ponownie odzyskał panowanie nad miastem i wciąż rośnie w siłę. Ponadto, świątynia Reagwyra zaczęła opiekować się biedotą, wyrywając ludzi spod wpływu Ligii Czapki. Żebracy i kalecy, w zamian za dach nad głową i ciepły posiłek, muszą sobie jedynie wykonać tatuaż. Altsin nie zamierza jednak wracać do Ponkee Laa dopóki nie pozbędzie się z głowy Bitewnej Pięści. Chce wiedzieć co z Aonel. Okazuje się, że dziewczyna wróciła na wyspę. Została Czarną Wiedźmą plemienia Ghamlaków. Przebywa w Dolinie Dhawii, służąc seehijskiemu bożkowi, Oumowi. Szanse na ponowne spotkanie z nią są równe zeru. Na pomoc Altsinowi przychodzi przeor Enroh, który zna Raję i wie o poszukiwaniach Aonel. Mówi Altsinowi, że jest w kontakcie z paroma Czarnymi Wiedźmami z Doliny i pomoże mu w skontaktowaniu się z nimi. Stawia jeden warunek – wraz z bratem Domahem i bratem Naywirem mają eskortować znalezioną Seehijkę, Ynao, do jej rodzinnego domu. Altsin zgadza się. Podczas podróży łodzią, Altsin wyczuwa Bitewną Pięść wyjątkowo silnie. Część duszy Reagwyra wydaje się stawać coraz bardziej świadoma. Złodziej traci przytomność w ataku padaczki, próbując walczyć z Obecnością. Gdy budzi się, okłamuje towarzyszy podróży, że to postępująca choroba głowy, na którą cierpi od wielu lat. Mnichom udaje się dotrzeć do rodziny Ynao, należącej do plemienia Uwerunków Białych. Zostają zaproszeni na ucztę. Są świadkami rozgrywek między klanem Udruich oraz Czarną Wiedźmą, Euruvi. Stronę Uwerunków trzyma druga wiedźma, Gualara. Z rozmowy wynika, że pod wpływem jakiejś potężnej, niezwykłej aktywności w Mocy, seehijski bóg pierwszy raz od długiego czasu przebudził się. Altsin przysłuchuje się rozmowie, lecz nagle traci przytomność. Budzi się w odosobnionym pokoju. Oprócz niego, w pomieszczeniu znajduje się Gualara. Starucha mówi mu, że to nie było zwykłe omdlenie. Złodziej dowiaduje się, że rzucał się jak w ataku padaczki, wrzeszcząc w dawno zapomnianych, starożytnych językach. Oparł się czarom, które rzucały na niego wiedźmy. Gualara daje mu do zrozumienia, że podejrzewa, co go trapi. Mówi mu, że jej bóg, Oum, chce go widzieć. Jest to niezwykła sytuacja. Nikt spoza wyspy nie ma bowiem prawa ujrzeć lokalnego bożka. Wiedźma i złodziej wyruszają w podróż do Doliny Dhawii. Stara kobieta opowiada Altsinowi o Oumie, który jest umierający. By przedłużyć swe istnienie, czerpie Moc ze swoich służek, pozbawiając ich sił witalnych. Gdy bożek w końcu umrze, Czarne Wiedźmy mają zamiar przejąć władzę nad wyspą. Przygotowują się do tego handlując z mittarskimi przemytnikami broni. W Dolinie Dhawii Altsin widzi Vanuhii, gigantyczne, szkarłatne drzewa. Wokół jednego z nich wybudowano olbrzymią rotundę. Gualara rozkazuje złodziejowi wejść do środka; sama zostaje. Gdy chłopak dociera na miejsce, widzi przed sobą tron z siedzącym nań wychudzonym, ledwo żywym starcem. Starzec mówi, że wypuści Altsina żywego z Doliny, jeżeli złodziej zdoła upuścić mu krwi. Dzięki obecności cząstki duszy Reagwyra, Altsin wie, że Oum to tak naprawdę płaskorzeźba na oparciu tronu. Rzuca w nią nóż. Sam jednak próbuje walczyć z Bitewną Pięścią. Traci przytomność. Część II: Uśmiech głupca Gdy budzi się, wciąż jest wewnątrz rotundy. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że seehijski bożek to gigantyczne drzewo, które właśnie przygniata go korzeniami do podłoża. Szarpie się, ale powstrzymuje go jedna z wiedźm. Altsin rozpoznaje w niej Aonel, na której służba u Ouma odcisnęła swoje piętno. Kobieta mówi mu, że Oum go uzdrawia. Oum leczy złodzieja i mówi mu, że powoli miesza się z Reagwyrem. Ku zaskoczeniu Altsina dodaje jednak, że Pan Bitew wcale tego nie chce. Bogowie zazwyczaj woleli Obejmować swoich gorliwych wyznawców, których tatuaże zapobiegały Przemieszaniu. Złodziej, bez żadnych symboli na ciele, był wypadkiem przy pracy. Reagwyr obawia się Przemieszania w równym stopniu co Altsin. Chłopak orientuje się, że seehijski bóg nie wie, że to nie Reagwyr, a jedynie szalona cząstka jego duszy, Bitewna Pięść, gości w głowie Altsina. Po wyznaniu prawdy, bożek opowiada historię Amonerii. Okazuje się, że Seehijczycy to potomkowie ludzi Ouma i Bitewnej Pięści. Bóg rozkazuje Aonel by zabrała złodzieja do Cstadar, ruin obozu wojskowego z czasów Wojen Bogów. Cstadar było obozem dla kobiet, których zadaniem było rodzić kolejnych żołnierzy dla pogrążonego w szaleństwie Bitewnej Pięści. To właśnie w tym miejscu doszło do spotkania Rauny i Imwiliego, przodków Seehijczyków. Altsin odczuwa żywe zainteresowanie Bitewnej Pięści tym miejscem. Złodzieja jednak bardziej obchodzi rozmowa z Aonel. Dziewczyna potwierdza, że Czarne Wiedźmy chcą przejąć władzę nad wyspą i wystąpić zbrojnie przeciwko pozostałym plemionom. W końcu Altsin przechodzi do sedna. Pyta Aonel czy jej matka wiedziała czym dla niego skończy się wtarcie krwi w rękojeść Dengothaaga. Wiedźma przyznaje, że nie ma pojęcia. Dodaje jednak, że istnieje sposób, by Altsin pozbył się Bitewnej Pięści z głowy, nie ryzykując śmiercią ani szaleństwem. Próbuje go raczyć kolejną historią z czasów Wojen Bogów, ale Altsin złości się, że remedium na jego przypadłość ma być słuchanie opowieści sprzed kilku tysięcy lat. Ma dość ciągłej walki z Bitewną Pięścią, sprawdzania swoich odruchów, myśli i uczuć. Grozi Aonel, że jeżeli nie pomogą mu z jego gościem, on w końcu mu się podda i wytatuuje ciało w zamian za pomoc Bitewnej Pięści w zemście na całym świecie. Dziewczyna stara się go przekonać, że to zły pomysł, ulega jednak groźbie i kontaktuje się z Oumem. Bóg obiecuje Altsinowi, że przekaże mu sposób na pozbycie się Bitewnej Pięści z głowy. Po tym wszystkim ma się wynieść z wyspy. Altsin ma wrócić do Ponkee Laa i stanąć przed obliczem Miecza. By pozbyć się Bitewnej Pięści, musi stoczyć z nim walkę w podziemiach Świątyni. W podróży do miasta, Altsinowi towarzyszy Aonel. Przypływają do Ponkee Laa jako dwójka zakonników w służbie Wielkiej Matki. Szaleństwo hrabiego Terleacha ogarnęło całe miasto. Na ulicach żaden mathiarhista nie może się czuć bezpiecznie, będąc prześladowanym przez wyznawców Pana Bitew. Altsin jest świadkiem jak grupa młodych chłopaków z tatuażami durwona, symbolu Reagwyra, katuje chłopca, który wspomniał przy nich Wielką Matkę. Altsin sięga po moc z tatuaży młodzieńców, którzy zwijają się w bólu i cierpieniu odbierającym zmysły. Moc leczy śmiertelnie ranionego chłopca. Altsin ucieka z miejsca zdarzenia. Zwykłe prześladowania zamieniają się w otwarty, krwawy konflikt, do którego przyłącza się D’Artweena, dzielnica magów. Bratobójcze walki i chaos ogarniają całe miasto. Gdy złodziejowi udaje się wrócić do wynajętego pokoju, Aonel robi mu awanturę, mówiąc, że przez zamieszki nie będą w stanie dotrzeć do Miecza, który będzie pilnowany dzień i noc. Chłopak mówi, że to nie jego wina - w tamtym momencie nie wiedział czy to był on, czy Bitewna Pięść, który powoli przejmuje kontrolę nad jego świadomością. Boi się, że prawdopodobnie podczas kolejnego razu nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Jedynym sposobem jest wizyta w ściśle strzeżonej świątyni. Altsin myśli nad planem, który pozwoli mu się zbliżyć do Dengothaaga. Mówi Aonel, by wysłała list do Terleacha, informując go, że złodziej powrócił do miasta. Dziewczyna ma złożyć hrabiemu propozycję: w zamian za oddanie Altsina w jego ręce, hrabia ma wysłać statek wypełniony złotem i bronią na Amonerię. Terleach zgadza się. Do umówionego spotkania ma dojść w Świątyni Miecza. Przed wyruszeniem, Aonel daje Altsinowi ziarno Ouma. Po jego zjedzeniu, bożek będzie wspierał złodzieja podczas jego zmagań z hrabią jak i Bitewną Pięścią. Gdy Altsin i Aonel docierają do świątyni, co nie umyka uwadze Terleacha. Aonel całuje Altsina na pożegnanie; hrabia rozkazuje strażom pojmać chłopaka. Zostaje pobity do nieprzytomności. Budzi się przykuty do Miecza, z trudem przypominając sobie co właściwie zaszło. Odwiedza go Terleach. Oświadcza złodziejowi, że ma zamiar wyssać z niego życie po to, by Pan Bitew mógł zmienić naczynie. Arystokrata pokazuje Altsinowi swoje tatuaże, po czym, zostaje wygnany przez nieznajomą kobietę o wyglądzie chłopki. Próbuje ją zaatakować, ale upada i uderza potylicą w posadzkę. Traci przytomność. Po jakimś czasie kapłani wynoszą nieprzytomnego hrabiego z lochu. Altsin pogrąża się w wspomnieniach o wydarzeniach z Ponkee Laa. Przerywa mu ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, którą złodziej pamięta z molo. Mówi mu, że to ona stoi za przekonaniem Terleacha do tatuaży. To ona poinformowała hrabiego, że w mieście przebywa anwenderi Pana Bitew. Dziewczyna ma zamiar uwolnić Bitewną Pięść, który będzie miał pełną świadomość przebywając w odpowiednio zabezpieczonym naczyniu. Altsin ma umrzeć, by mogło się to stać. Dziewczyna, by schwytać Altsina, zawarła pakt z Eyfrą, Panią Losu. Jedna z jej służek, Ogewra, jest obecna w lochu. Altsin rozpoznaje w niej nijaką chłopkę. Ta przykłada mu nóż do gardła. Kobiety kłócą się o umowę, jaką zawarły. Złodziej, niewiele myśląc, wykorzystuje ich nieuwagę. Złodziej szarpie się w bok, przez co Ogewra rani się ostrzem Miecza, po czym kopie Kanayoness, która traci przytomność. Podczas gdy Eyfra w ciele Ogewry walczy z Denogthaagiem pragnącym wchłonąć jej moc, Altsin słyszy głos Ouma. Bożek opowiada mu o Wielkiej Matce. Wielka Matka nie istnieje. Ma dopiero nadejść, a niedawne poruszenie w Mocy to właśnie jej narodziny na północno-wschodnich rubieżach Imperium. Zostały one zostały przerwane przez nieznane siły. Seehijski bóg prosi zarówno Altsina i Bitewną Pięść, by pomogli mu ochronić przyszłą Wielką Matkę. Altsin, będąc wściekłym na bogów, którzy traktują ludzkość jak robaki, postanawia się Przemieszać z Bitewną Pięścią i posiąść jego Moc. Nie chce być dłużej pionkiem w rękach Nieśmiertelnych. Bitewna Pięść, zrozumiawszy do jakich ludzkich tragedii doprowadziło jego szaleństwo w czasie Wojen, godzi się na Przemieszanie. Chłopak, mając teraz do dyspozycji potężną Moc, uwalnia się z łańcuchów przytwierdzających go do Miecza. Kanayoness odzyskuje przytomność. Zwraca się do Bitewnej Pięści, mówiąc, że próbowała go uwolnić i przeprasza go za niepowodzenie. Ostrzega jednak, że ma zamiar zabić Wielką Matkę, po czym oddala się. Mężczyzna wychodzi z lochów. Spotyka tam Aonel, która przekazuje mu propozycję od Ouma - bóg zaprasza go z powrotem na Amonerię. Ponadto, wiedźma radzi mu, że po Przemieszaniu powinien sobie wybrać imię. Mężczyzna przyjmuje zaproszenie i mówi, że ma już imię i brzmi ono Altsin. Cytaty Altsina ''„Jego gniew był zimny. Zamieniał krew w żyłach w lód, a serce w kawał zmrożonego mięcha, bijącego monotonnym rytmem. Emocje chowały się gdzieś głęboko, ustępując miejsca mrocznej świadomości i nieubłaganej logice tego, co powinno zostać zrobione.” '''- myśli Altsina''' „Jeśli nie odpowiem, to widząc przejeżdżający ulicą powóz jakiegoś szlachetki, już zawsze będę spuszczał wzrok. Rozumiesz? Będę bał się spojrzeć w oczy każdemu lebiedze w atłasach. Bo pozwoliłem, żeby zabójstwo kamrata uszło im płazem. Rozumiesz? Jak raz pozwolisz sobie zgiąć kark, już nigdy go nie podniesiesz.” - Altsin do Cetrona „Oto ja, pomyślał. Mały, portowy szczur, który wyobrażał sobie, że może przeżyć w klatce pełnej wściekłych kotów.” - myśli Altsina „''To ty czy ja? Twoja czy moja fantazja? Jak mam to rozróżnić? Ale skoro jest dla mnie taka naturalna i oczywista, to jakie to ma znaczenie? Jeśli zacznę robić uniki przed każdą myślą, która nie wyda mi się własna, skończę jako szaleniec ścigający nawet nie samego siebie, lecz własne wyobrażenie o tym, kim jestem naprawdę. Cień marzeń o sobie samym. Obłęd.” '- myśli Altsina''' „''Żart zawsze pomaga. Dopóki nie opuści go poczucie humoru, dopóty ma szansę. Ludzie, którzy nie potrafią żartować, padają na kolana przed każdą napotkaną potęgą i w trwodze czekają, co przyniesie im los. Altsin miał dziesięć lat, kiedywziął swój los we własne ręce, i do tej pory go nie puścił, a jeśli Eyfrze się to nie podoba, to może złożyć swój boski pocałunek na jego tyłku.” '- myśli Altsina''' „Odkąd on pierwszy raz dał o sobie znać, każdy mój dzień jest taki sam, jedną nogą w obłędzie, drugą w strachu, pojmujesz to? Stoję w rozkroku nad przepaścią i tylko to, że jestem złośliwym i upartym durniem, nie pozwala mi spaść!” '- Altsin do Aonel' Cytaty o Altsinie „''Stara się sprawiać wrażenie bystrzejszego, niż jest naprawdę, i maskuje wewnętrzną pustkę cynicznymi uwagami i skakaniem z tematu na temat.”''" '- Cetron' „''Nic nie mów, niepytany. Nie odnoś się do mnie arogancko lub z kpiną. Do tej pory ci to wybaczałam, bo wiem, dlaczego się tak zachowujesz. Wychowałeś się na ulicach i w porcie, liznąłeś twardego ży cia, oszukiwałeś, kradłeś i zabijałeś, żeby przeżyć. W gruncie rzeczy uważasz się za kogoś lepszego, mądrzejszego i bardziej doświadczonego. Sanwes był w tym podobny do ciebie. Ta sama mieszanina poczucia niższości, arogancji i gniewu.” '- ''Darwenia "Biedronka" Lewener' „Oum cię docenia, więcej, jest pełen podziwu. Opierasz się półboskiemu bytowi, choć większość ludzi uległaby mu już dawno. Nasz pan powiedział mi, że nie wie, co tobą kieruje, oprócz głupiego uporu, ale szkoda, że nie znalazłeś sobie jakiegoś dobrego celu w życiu. Mógłbyś wiele dokonać.” '''- Aonel ' ''„Tak jak się po tobie spodziewałem, nawet jeśli jesteś związany, potrafisz bogów doprowadzić do szaleństwa.” '''- Oum''' „Ale on naprawdę ma dziwne poczucie humoru.” '''- Cetron o Altsinie ''' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Meekhanu